Phone Game
by Seven Nana
Summary: Tom ou comment destabiliser un Harry stressé au téléphone One-Shot au Rating M...


Auteur ; Seven Nana

Disclaimer ; Les principaux personnages sont de _J.K. Rowling_, même si la magie n'occupe aucune place ici.

Notes ;

-C'est juste un p'tit OS où je ne me suis pas trop cassée la tête avec le comment/pourquoi !

-J'ajouterai juste... Have fun !

* * *

Les matins qui n'avaient pas de limite étaient sûrement les plus beaux… aucune limite car la journée ne commençait pas. La plupart de ces matins se trouvaient affublés par le surnom courant de « grasse matinée » ou « dimanche matin ».

Se réveiller grâce au soleil et non au réveil, trouver les draps dans un enchevêtrement aussi complexe que nos pensées qui germaient dans un cerveau à peine remis d'une agréable nuit de sommeil. Tout comme le coussin de travers représentait à la perfection la nonchalance qu'on ressent lors de ces aubes douces et déjà bien avancées.

Tom ne trouvait qu'un défaut à cette matinée ; la vitesse avec laquelle Harry s'était levé pour aller sous la douche, d'une manière aussi formelle que celle que l'on adopte lors des journées de boulot. Tom se laissa retomber sur le matelas, voulant profiter encore de ce peu de tranquillité. Mais même si la journée commençait, dans une paisible oisiveté, il ne pouvait rester là jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Lorsqu'il avait fini de s'habiller, il entendit le téléphone hurler à plein poumons que quelqu'un tentait de les joindre. Bien sûr, il était à peine sorti de la salle de bains que Harry se jeta sur l'appareil pour décrocher le combiné et mettre fin à l'attente du malpoli qui osait appeler un dimanche midi.

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que Tom comprenne que Harry s'adressait en ce moment-même avec l'homme avait qui il avait passé un entretien.

Il y a quelques années, les deux garçons, qui suivaient les mêmes études, s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire une collocation, sachant qu'ils partaient dans la même fac… Depuis, leur amitié s'était métamorphosée en une étroite relation parsemée de plaisir et de bonheur un peu épicé. Et à présent que leurs études s'étaient achevées avec succès, les deux garçons devaient trouver un emploi grâce à leur diplôme qu'ils pouvaient brandir fièrement. Mais l'accrocher à la porte des toilettes n'aurait servi à rien et la triste tradition voulait qu'on présente ce simple bout de papier à un type sadique qui fait peur aux pauvres jeunes adultes qui entrent dans la vie active… Bien qu'on appelle cela aussi un patron.

Seulement, il n'y a pas que les patrons qui sont des personnes intentionnellement cruelles. Même les jeunes adultes qui s'apprêtent à décrocher leur premier job dans les premiers mois suivants peuvent être ignobles ; justement, Tom était de cette catégorie !

Il observait Harry avec un sourire malsain ; le pauvre ignorant tordait le fil du combiné dans tous les sens, à la recherche de ses mots qui sortaient en petits morceaux. Ce bégayement gêné donna alors une idée très amusante à Tom.

Sournoisement, il s'avança vers le canapé qui tournait le dossier à Harry qui ne remarqua pas sa présence, trop anxieux à causer et donner bonne impression à la personne avec qui il fixait un nouveau rendez-vous. Les genoux du jeune homme s'appuyèrent sur le canapé avec autant de délicatesse possible, comme le ferait un chat prêt à faire une bêtise.

Et quelle bêtise !

Avec un large sourire, Tom fit glisser ses mains sur le dos de Harry qui tressaillit. D'un vif mouvement, le jeune homme se retourna, s'emmêlant dans ses paroles et interrogeant son camarade du regard. Tom ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à parler, mais Harry lui fit signe de se taire ; faisant un geste de main qui signifiait exactement « A quoi tu joues ? Vas t'en ! C'est un coup de fil vachement important ! ».

Évidemment, Tom n'en fit rien. D'une seule main, il commença à déboutonner le col de la chemise de Harry. Ce dernier n'était malheureusement pas aussi doué pour replacer les boutons en tenant à la fois le téléphone et essayant de repousser Tom. Il coinça alors le combiné entre son oreille et son épaule et referma sa chemise. Profitant de ce moment, Tom, plus malicieux que jamais, s'attaqua à la ceinture du garçon. Tirant sur la bande de cuir en la défaisant de la boucle argent.

Harry réprima un cri et s'excusa auprès de son -futur ou bien ex-futur- patron, inventant une excuse, un mensonge immonde concernant son état plutôt troublé. Il tenta de rattraper sa ceinture, mais Tom fut plus rapide ; elle glissa autour de sa taille aussi rapidement qu'un serpent et fut projetée de l'autre côté de la pièce, tombant dans un tintement affreusement aiguë. Harry lança un sombre regard à son colocataire qui se retenait difficilement de rire.

Puis, il se détourna pour poursuivre sa conversation. Tom le laissa reprendre ses esprits avant de réattaquer de plus belles. Il passa une jambe au-dessus du dossier du canapé et attira le jeune homme à lui. Dans une réaction qui mêlait inexplicablement la surprise et la colère, Harry s'apprêta à crier son nom pour l'avertir qu'il n'était pas amusant du tout. Mais il se retint de justesse. Après coup, il tenta désespérément d'ignorer les mains de son partenaire sur ses hanches, qui descendaient dangereusement vers ses cuisses. Et tout en le fixant d'un regard insistant, Tom continua son jeu, caressant lestement les jambes de son amant. D'un mouvement soudain, Harry plaqua une de ses mains sur celle de son camarade, essayant de le stopper ; mais, une fois encore, ce n'était qu'une vaine tentative !

Alors pleinement conscient de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur Harry, Tom continua son manège. Et connaître les points faibles de son partenaire était un avantage, car il savait ce qui le faisait réellement frémir. Le jeune homme fit glisser son nez sur la nuque de Harry, avant de laisser ses lèvres parcourir sa peau. Malgré toutes les fois où Tom l'avait embrassé ainsi, il ressentait indubitablement cette sensation fière de faire perdre pied à son amant. La voix de Harry commença à devenir plus faible, plus hésitante, mais il se raccrocha vite et tenta de pousser Tom sur le canapé. Les forces n'étaient pas tellement égales et Harry arrivait à peine à faire flancher son colocataire.

Des baisers pour déstabiliser et des gestes osés pour tout achever. Alors qu'une main se glissait sournoisement à l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Harry, l'autre s'occupa de défaire la fermeture Éclair du jean, puis, défit l'unique bouton. Contraint de bloquer à nouveau le combiné sous son oreille, Harry se retourna vers Tom pour lui donner quelques claques successives sur l'épaule.

Il marmonna quelques paroles en désordre adressées à Tom et à son patron encore au téléphone. Dans cette série de phrases un peu confuses, Harry semblait perdre totalement la tête.

Désormais face à face, Tom en profita pour embrasser son amant. Il en profita également pour immobiliser la langue de Harry, enlaçant ce doux morceau de chair contre la sienne. Et dans une précipitation qui révélait surtout de la gêne, Harry s'écarta de lui. Son jean était déjà tombé à la moitié de ses fesses ; s'ensuit donc un combat entre Harry qui tentait de remonter son pantalon et Tom qui tentait de le baisser tout en riant. Le prédateur comprit que l'homme, à l'autre bout du fil, commençait à se poser des questions puisque Harry s'excusa précipitamment ; inventant un nouveau mensonge à propos d'un chat plutôt capricieux. Et quel caprice !

Une main se glissa dans le dos du garçon toujours pendu au téléphone, surpris de sentir les doigts de Tom qui se faufilèrent sous son jean. Redessinant la raie de son derrière à travers son boxer. Harry, incapable de réprimer un sursaut de surprise, fit l'erreur de pousser Tom qui tomba en arrière.

Le jeune homme aurait pu se vexer, mais non, au contraire ; sa proie était actuellement sur lui dans le canapé, assis que son bassin, leurs courbes s'accordant avec une perfection réjouissante. Harry se redressa, toujours installé sur son colocataire ; espérant que le téléphone ne s'était pas fracassé au sol. C'était une chance ; car le téléphone reposait toujours la table, seulement, le fil était suffisamment tendu pour qu'il ne permette pas à Harry de reculer d'avantage. Il jeta un regard accusateur à Tom, ce dernier affichait un large sourire empli d'orgueil, de moquerie et de malice.

Le plus hilarant était de savoir que le moindre mouvement brusque de la part d'Harry pourrait causer la chute catastrophique du téléphone… Et le prisonnier avait parfaitement conscience de cet horrible dilemme. Il n'avait, pour le moment, pas d'autre choix que de se caler sur son amant, l'obligeant le plus possible à rester immobile. Mais l'amusement de Tom ne semblait pas s'épuiser.

Cette fois, il déboutonna entièrement la chemise du garçon, l'ôtant alors que Harry refusait de lâcher le combiné et de déplier son bras pour être entièrement torse nu. Finalement las, le prédateur laissa le vêtement pendre sur juste une épaule… Par contre, en ce qui concernait le jean, il y avait forcément du travail et Tom l'entreprit avec plaisir ; enlevant au maximum le pantalon d'un Harry qui refusait de lui faciliter la tâche, puisqu'il restait fermement assis sur le bassin de son colocataire.

Cela n'arrêta pas le jeune homme pour autant. Il fit mine d'abandonner en croisant docilement ses bras sur son propre torse. Harry sembla alors un peu plus à l'aise et reprit une expression un peu plus tranquille, parlant plus aisément. Mais ce n'était qu'une ruse qui était signée par Tom, car il commença à donner de délicats coups de bassin sous le corps léger de Harry. Ce dernier se remit à bégayer. Son visage était devenu entièrement rouge, ce qui arracha un rire à Tom.

Emporté dans quelques discrets sursauts par les quelques coups qui restaient insuffisants… Le jeune homme laissa ses doigts grimper sur les cuisses écartées de Harry, avant de s'engager à l'intérieur des jambes. Un peu craintif, Harry essaya de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin en resserrant son étreinte sur la taille de Tom. Pourtant, il ressentit le goût de la défaite qui était devenue presque habituelle lorsque les doigts de son amant se glissèrent à l'intérieur de son jean, effleurant la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Et le prédateur ne fut pas surpris de rencontrer le début d'une érection. Au même moment qu'une décharge électrique surplomba son cœur, Tom étira un large sourire, sentant l'irrésistible envie d'exciter d'avantage son partenaire.

Il caressa avec lenteur le sexe de Harry, ce dernier ne pouvait se manifester trop bruyamment et ne pouvait que crisper ses poings en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Quand il en avait la volonté, il marmonnait quelques mots dans l'appareil. C'est lorsque son bassin commençait à s'activer contre celui de Tom que ce dernier lui retira le combiné des mains et prononça d'une voix polie.

-On vous rappellera.

Tandis que Harry était incapable de réagir, faiblissant au fur et à mesure que son prédateur glissait ses mains sur ses fesses. Tom tira d'un coup sec sur le combiné et le téléphone se détacha de la prise, quittant en même temps sa place sur la table et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Enfin, Tom pouvait embrasser en toute liberté son amant sans qu'il tente de se dérober pour dire quelques âneries inutiles. Collant sa bouche à la sienne, laissant pénétrer sa langue entre ses deux lèvres et en rapprochant le garçon contre son torse. Ses doigts commencèrent à parcourir la surface de son derrière ; frôlant lestement cette peau tendue et frémissante. Il jugea que l'attente avait assez duré et il inséra son index, suivi de son majeur, dans l'étroit passage, plongeant dans la chair chaude.

La respiration du garçon s'accéléra à mesure que Tom agitait ses doigts à une cadence de plus en plus rapide. Ses jambes étaient serrées contre la taille de son amant et ses bras suivirent le même en s'enroulant autour du cou de Tom. Instinctivement, Harry releva légèrement son bassin, facilitant les gestes de son partenaire et libre à présent de s'étendre sur son torse, se cambrant. Après quelques longues secondes, Tom retira ses doigts et rapprocha le corps de de Harry contre le sien. Dans une étreinte maîtrisée, il plaça le jeune homme, encore frémissant, sous lui.

Les longs doigts de l'homme tracèrent des courbes sur son ventre nu. Sous l'exaltation, Harry ferma les yeux. Se joint ensuite la langue du jeune homme, la pointe humide parcourant de brefs instants la peau de Harry avant de lécher sensuellement le bas de son ventre. Lorsque les mains de Tom se chargèrent de baisser le boxer en douceur, les mains de Harry se joignirent à lui, l'incitant de se dépêcher. Tom commença à embrasser l'entre-jambe de son amant, posant ses lèvres langoureusement le duvet brun. Et, comme s'il s'agissait d'un morceau de viande alléchant, il laissait glisser sa langue sur le membre tendu, entendant distinctement un premier gémissement de la part de Harry. Il s'attarda un moment sur le bout de son sexe, sentant en même temps que Harry se cambrait à nouveau sous lui.

Il entreprit le début d'un va-et-vient avec sa bouche sur le sexe du garçon, resserrant l'étreinte de ses lèvres sur le membre en causant un effet plus violent. Au point que le bassin du jeune homme finit par suivre les mouvements de Tom. Ce dernier sentit d'ailleurs les mains de son amant se glisser dans ses cheveux, se mêlant dans ses mèches d'ébène. Les doigts de Harry se resserrèrent d'avantage, mais il fut contraint de relâcher son emprise lorsque les lèvres humides de son amant quittèrent son sexe. La langue de Tom continua cependant de monter et de descendre sur sa verge, la respiration de Harry s'accéléra et il se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure, sentant son corps qui commençait à être parcourut de spasmes agréables.

Tom quitta le sexe humidifié de Harry pour revenir à sa bouche, l'embrassant langoureusement avant de se lever. Harry ouvrit subitement les yeux, son souffle ralentit tandis que ses muscles refroidirent. Il interrogea Tom du regard qui s'étirait en toute quiétude.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'ai des dossiers à remplir pour demain.

Répondit le jeune homme. Comment pouvait-il penser au travail, se demanda Harry totalement perplexe, alors qu'il venait de plus ou moins gâcher la conversation qu'il avait avec son futur patron… Futur patron qui ne risquait pas de le devenir à cause de lui !

Harry remit précipitamment sa chemise et tout en replaçant les boutons, il rajouta ;

-Mais… C'est tout ? Je veux dire… On était en train de…

Tom hocha la tête et se dirigea calmement vers le téléphone pour le ramasser, constatant qu'il n'avait pas subi trop de dégâts.

-Je sais, mais… Vu que je passe un entretien demain.

Le sourire qu'afficha Tom était si agaçant que Harry s'empara du coussin qui reposait sous sa tête pour le lancer en direction de son partenaire. Il se promit de ne plus lui adresser la parole pendant la journée, qu'il se vengera bien assez tôt et que ce soir, il refuserait de répondre aux avances du jeune homme…

Malgré tous les plans diaboliques qu'il dressait, Tom affichait encore son sourire narquois.

* * *

**Et j'espère que vous êtes tous/toutes frustrées~** 8D


End file.
